


If You Want Me, You've Got Me

by taegiradar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Freeform, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Wedding Fluff, brief hinting at homophobic relatives, can be kinda read as canon compliant tho, i love 2min, tagged teen & up for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegiradar/pseuds/taegiradar
Summary: It's their wedding day, and Minho just reallyreallyloves Seungmin.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 26
Kudos: 135





	If You Want Me, You've Got Me

Minho takes a deep breath, the first in what feels like hours. He smoothens out the small crease in his (almost) pristine white suit - and finally takes everything in.

The sunlight shines through the windows, casting pretty soft shadows on the dark marble floors. The arrangements of Blue Hydrangeas, White and Pink Roses, and Caspias all over the room give it a pleasant smell, instantly bringing a smile to Minho’s lips. (He’s been smiling the whole day, but that’s irrelevant.) From where he’s standing, he can easily scan the entire room with one sweep.

On the right, he sees his school friends, using this rare opportunity to catch up with each other. He sees one of them doing a drunk recreation of an old memory, and a small laugh leaves his lips. He’s glad they managed to make it, even if it did take 2 months just to sync all their schedules. It’s nice to have people part of his past here to celebrate his future.

He moves on and spots his family. His parents, dressed up in outfits Minho bought himself. A few of his cousins managed to make it, the others either too busy or not so keen on Minho’s  _ choices in life _ , let’s say. But then he spots his grandmother, beautiful as always - and he forgets about everyone who isn’t here. His grandmother, the one person who has truly been there for Minho throughout his  _ entire _ life - it just seems fitting that she’s here, too. Minho feels lucky to be able to see her smile right now, on the most important day of his life.

In between, he spots newer friends and family that he’s grateful to be close to now. People he has time to get to know, people who he has no doubt will become extremely important in his life. Minho can’t wait for that moment to come.

And of course, as Minho pans to the far left - his chosen family. His bestest friends. Jisung and Felix are somehow having a dance battle with no actual music, which would be weird to everyone else, but Minho is more than used to this from them. He’s pretty sure half of them are already way too tipsy for 5 in the evening, but who is he to judge. Hyunjin and Jeongin are only hyping them up, voices loud enough to be heard from the other end of the room. Minho has no heart to ask them to stop. Naturally, Chan and Changbin are trying to calm them down, but with the fond parent-like looks on their faces - Minho knows they don’t really mean it. Minho likes this. He likes how comfortable it all feels, he likes that he knows just what is going through their minds - all from the fact that they’ve been through everything together. Knowing them comes like a natural instinct to Minho.

Just like how he knew the man now standing in front of him, is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life next to.

“Seungmin, hello. Fancy seeing you here.” Minho’s smile has not left his face for even a second. Actually, as he sees Seungmin almost glow - it gets even bigger.

He doesn’t think the smile has left Seungmin’s face either. “Minho hyung, what a coincidence!” The younger brushes some non-existent dust off his white-clothed shoulder. “We also seem to be the only people wearing white in this room…”

“I wonder why that might be, huh?” Minho slowly moves closer to Seungmin, gently taking his hand in his. It feels like it fits perfectly. Or maybe that’s just because it’s Minho’s favourite thing to hold.

“Dance with me?” Minho lets himself get lost in the sparkle in Seungmin’s eyes.  _ Love _ .

Seungmin doesn’t answer. Instead, he just brings Minho to the middle of the room, a makeshift dancefloor of sorts. The butterflies in Minho’s stomach don’t rest.

It’s not a slow song, but Minho and Seungmin sway together as if it is. Nothing really registers in both of their minds other than each other. As cheesy as it sounds, it really does feel like the world fades away around them.

Minho squeezes his hands that rest on Seungmin’s waist. He squirms a bit, glaring at Minho playfully but with love still in his eyes. (Minho has come to love that look on him. It’s special. It’s them.) Minho leans his forehead on Seungmin’s, and lets himself breathe again.

He feels so  _ fucking _ happy.

He never knew marriage would be such a big thing for him. Even during the early days of their relationship, Minho still thought that weddings were overrated and ‘tying the knot’ was frankly, unneeded. But now, standing here - he’s glad he changed his mind. Being able to go through all this for Seungmin,  _ with _ Seungmin - it means the world to Minho. Being able to call Seungmin his  _ husband _ \- brings him a sense of joy that is practically unmatched.

“What are you thinking about?” Seungmin’s voice is almost felt, rather than heard, because of how close they are.

“You.”  _ Always you. Forever just you. _

Seungmin chuckles, and Minho’s heart soars. “I would hope so. It  _ is _ our wedding.” Seungmin says it light-heartedly, like it’s a small joke.

Minho doesn’t joke when he replies. “I’m always thinking about you. No matter where we are, what I’m doing, what time of the day it is. You’re always in my mind, Seungminnie.”

It’s raw, heartfelt - but nothing Seungmin isn’t already used to.

“I know. It shows, you know? I’m pretty sure you don’t even realise it, but the little things you do always show that you always watch out for me. Maybe even subconsciously, you will do or say things that tell me I’m always here.” Seungmin taps Minho’s forehead gently. Minho laughs. “It’s comforting, to me.”

Minho feels lucky to have someone who knows him so well to even pick up these things. That Minho can love the way he does, without ever needing to explain himself that what he feels is just as intense as the loudest love confessions.

But that doesn’t mean he  _ can’t _ be loud, though.

Minho, almost abruptly, leaves their little bubble and moves to the DJ set-up, grabbing a mic as the DJ turns the music down.

Seungmin just watches, amused.

Minho clears his throat into the mic, catching the attention of everyone in the room. He would shout, but there are brand new in-laws and way too many old people in the room. Minho has  _ some _ decency.

“Hello, everyone. Firstly I would like to thank you all for coming here. But really, it’s more of your honor to be here than it is mine.” Minho can hear Chan groan from the corner of the room. He smiles.

“So, all of you know my Seungminnie here, right? The most wonderful, beautiful, stunning, funniest, sweetest husband to ever exist on this earth.” Minho likes the way ‘husband’ rolls off his own lips. It fits.

Seungmin is bright red, the shocked expression not leaving his face.

“We might not have started on the best foot, as some of you will know perfectly what I’m talking about. We didn’t exactly match, because this one was too stubborn to get past our differences.” Seungmin’s eyes go wide, pointing at himself and shouting out ‘Me?!’ as if Minho was the more stubborn one. (He wasn’t. Trust him.)

“I said ‘I love you’ so easily to him. But it took him another 6 months for him to actually say it back to me.” Minho rolls his eyes, acting as if it was the worst thing in the world. (It did feel like it, at that moment. But they’re way past that now.)

When he looks back at Seungmin, his features soften. “And honestly, even though I poke fun at him all the time, and act as if he’s the worst person I’ve ever met,”

“Yah!” Seungmin shouts out. Minho just smiles.

“He’s still the love of my fucking life.” Minho feels like crying. He’s pretty sure Hyunjin has already started, if the loud wails are any indicator.

“He’s been through everything with me. He’s been the one person I can completely bare my heart to, and the one person I know well enough to read like a book. He’s the reason I go through the shit I do, and the reason I have the happiest days of my life.” He almost chokes up.

“Seungminnie. I know that you understand that I love quietly. In small gestures, in little things. I’m not the kind of person who would stand in the middle of a crowd and declare my love for you by shouting with everything I have in me-”

He pauses, moves the mic away, and with as much emotion as he can possibly manage - he shouts.

“I love you, Kim Seungmin! Forever and ever!”

It’s stupid. It’s embarrassing. Minho is pretty sure some of his relatives are staring at him weirdly.

But Seungmin is crying. And that’s what breaks the dam behind Minho’s eyes.

Seungmin runs up to him, crushing him with the dizziest kiss they’ve ever had. Their faces are wet with tears, the kiss is messy and everyone around them is watching.

But they don’t care. Not when they have their entire world in their hands.

“I love you too, Lee Minho. Always.”

Minho doesn’t think life can reach a bigger peak than right now.

Or maybe it will. After all, Minho can call Seungmin his husband now.

It can only get better from here.

_ Oh, you're the one I want to want me _

_ And if you want me, you got me _

_ There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do _

_ Just to get up next to you _

**Author's Note:**

> im feeling Feeling for 2min after realising that so many of the fics i read in 2020 was them... woops?
> 
> half of this probably doesn't make sense so sorry for that...
> 
> say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/eternitytrack) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/eternitytrack).


End file.
